mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Tom "Syndicate" Cassell
Tom Cassell better know by his aliases TheSyndicateProject, or just simply Syndicate, is one of the inhabitants in the world of Mianite. Syndicate is a follower of Dianite. Him being know as and is Dianite's most trusted and loyal follower, he is also the owner of the Mianite server. Dianite has assigned him many quests, which made fellow Dianitee Nadeshot jealous and ultimately led to his betrayal. Syndicate at the time being in possesion of the most powerful armour currently in Mianite, it being the Armour of Dianite. Syndicate was one of the original inhabitants of the world of Mianite, arriving on the first day with Jericho. He was the first ever follower of Dianite and has remained loyal, receiving many gifts and honors from Dianite as a result. Fast forward to the end of Season One of Mianite, and it is thought by Syndicate that they are now in the past, in before the death of Dianite, hence why he still lives. Although, it is still skeptical on whether this is actually the case as there is also numerous amounts of evidence leading to the conclusion that they're either in the future or an alternate reality. Famous Quotes * "YOU WANT WAR? I'll give him war. I'll destroy that village and everything it holds in it if he decides he wants war..." * "Where's Terrance?" * "Fight the Taint" * "It's a Hard Butt Life!" * "Fuck her right in the pussy!" * "Snitches get stitches." * "Nvidiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" * "I WILL END EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR BOY! IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME WHAT I WANT." * "You WOT some MATE?!?!" * "Pussy him right in the fuck!" * "FUCK THE POLICE, NO JUSTICE NO PEACE!" World War Mianitecategory:People On the 18th day of Mianite, after being inactive for a week and returning to the land, Syndicate discovered that the other inhabitants had pranked his house and taken several of his items, in a rage as to the continuous messing about that was occuring in and around his house, Syndicate waged war on the Mianites and CaptainSparklez, igniting what would be known as World War Mianite, or simply the war. He placed TNT charges in the houses of Jericho and Nadeshot (for stealing his Diamonds) and then retreated to a secret base located thousands of blocks through the Nether away. Over the next few weeks, a war raged on until it was finally won by Team Dianite, after the Mianites surrendered to Tom's clear superiority at the time. Season Finale In the Season Finale of Mianite, Tom was faced with the unexpected. Dianite disowned him and kicked him out of Team Dianite. As Tucker blew up the beacon in the middle of the circular arena, Tom notched an arrow and pulled back his power four bow. Dianite took a bite of an enchanted apple and grimly got out a diamond sword from the void, accidentally grabbing 64 in the process. Sonja attacked Dianite once with a flaming sword, and Tom tried attacking Dianite with a bow. The arrow flying straight through Dianite's weakened body and into his heart. "Dianite was shot by SynHD" The heroes stopped, their eyes shifting to the one who had killed his own god. Tom was in shock. He looked down at the bow almost frightened. He had killed the one who would never be killed again. They all were amazed and went straight to loot what Dianite had on his inventory, CaptainSparklez getting the stack of 64 diamond swords. omgitsfirefoxx paused and took a second to address that Tom was the one who had killed Dianite. Everyone was amazed and shocked. A server message then popped up, Server All pray to the dark lord Dianite...we mean SynHD The heroes jumped and stared at the Dark Lord Syndicate, as he had the final shot that killed Dianite, the one he had been faithful to throughout the first and last episodes/days of Mianite Season One. Everyone was shocked. As Tom typed into the chat, they all realized that he had become...Dianite. Season Two After they all had jumped into the unknown at the end of Mianite Season One, they all ended up appearing in the town of Ruxormar where a problem had arrised. That problem being the taint, which they spent the first few days of Mianite fighting. Although Syndicate didn't focus on it to much, instead only getting involved with the problem when it had gotten seriously out of hand or had infested his home. The taint problem now at this stage being of little concern due to certain precautions that were taken to stop the taint from spreading, with the fact that the taint has now been pushed back to a comfortable distance away from all civilizations and residencies. Episode 14 On https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8bzZpvfIpM%7CSeason 2 Episode 14, King Helgrind has banished Tom from his land when the King wanted Tom to turn into a Mianitee if not, there would be consequences, in which Tom does not agree upon by mocking the king in saying "F**K THE POLICE" etc. As Tom was banished from the King's land, Tom roams as he finds a new land which Tom calls "Dianeria" _IN PROGRESS_ Gear 'Armor' 1. Dianite Armor - A Full Set of Enchanted Of Diamond Armor that was given to Tom from dianite. 2.Terrorist Armor - A Set of Green Leather Armor with a Creeper head, Tom Uses This armor whenever he do Something Like Stealing and Trolling. 3.Sanguine Armor - Often used by followers of Dianite. Tom recieved his set from Farmer Steve, another (unconfirmed) follower of Dianite. 'Weapons' 1.Dianite Sword - An Enchanted Diamod Sword Given To Tom by Dianite. 2.Ianite Bow - Tom Stole it From Sparklez On a Purge. 3.The Shlongsword - A custom Longsword made by Tom which Has a Special Ability On Pouncing Or jump , He likely uses it for an great Escape By Yoloing it , Tom Often Calls it a rapier but it's a Longsword. 4.The Judgement - A sword made by tom 'He named it the judgement to judge its kills. It was stolen on day 23 by CaptainSparklez and thrown into the ocean. 5. Dianites shortbow - A bow Tom recieved from Farmer Steve. Originally the mostpowerful bow in season two until CaptianSparklez forge a better shortbow which Tom stole and hid it under a tree, which Jordan then recovered later. 'Tools' 1. Grave Digger- A powerful shovel. It was stolen on day 23 by CaptainSparklez and thrown into the ocean. 2. Cobbler - A hammer Tom used up until about episode 15 when sparklez took it as leverage to gain his items back that tom took when he killed him to gain the contents of Farmer Steve's grave. Sparklez though never returned the cobbler and still has it as of episode 21. 3. Alpha Wang - Probably the most powerful hammer on the server Tom uses it to collect almost anything he needs. 4. Dragon ring - In episode 18 Tom finally gained another dragon ring giving him unlimited flight.Tom later on bound the ring to his soul so that he could never lose it to his enemies.category:MianitesCategory:Team Dianite